Bittersweet
by SteamWings
Summary: A night together, a life apart. Flynn and Yuri will take their happiness when they can. Yaoi! Flynn x Yuri. Lemon! Oneshot.


Hey! Names Wings and I have come to deliver my first yaoi/gay sex thing. It's subtle but it's there. Enjoy. I'm new to this whole thing but hopefully it works out.

Warning: Sex, yaoi, the usually.

Pairing: FlynnxYuri

This is YAOI! This is LEMON! This is GAY! This is SPARTA! Actually it's FLURI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Not that hard to figure it out.

I don't own anything. Excuse any oocness

* * *

Yuri knew it was wrong. It wasn't the best thing that they've done. But even still, he made no stop when the door opened and soft footsteps were heard, when the other walked in and carressed his face and said his name the way that made him melt, when their lips met and he was slowly leaned down onto the bed. When the other lightly bit his neck and he purred out the others name.

"Flynn..."

It was wrong. What they were doing. But they couldn't help it. Well, they could but they didn't want to. Flynn didn't want to. And Yuri could hardly say no himself.

Yuri wanted to ask how he had gotten away tonight. A walk to clear his head, waiting for her to fall asleep, saying to visit him? A sharp bite cause him to gasp and he realized his belt was off.

"Yuri, you're thinking."

"What, I'm not allowed?"

"Think later. Needs now."

"Pervert."

"You know you love it."

"I wouldn't do this with you if I didn't."

Yes they were lovers - Yuri refused to be called Flynn's mistress - they have been for years. But no one knew, and they were bound to keep it that way. At least, Yuri wanted it that way. Flynn had tried to say it was okay, but the guild member knew better. No one could know, for a good reason. Flynn was in such a high power rank, that even if Yuri was a girl, the council and a lot of his support would not allow it. So, when they said Flynn was going to get married, Yuri practically forced Flynn to go through with it. He had to, for the sake of his image. As much as it hurt him, as much as he screamed and yelled and fought and cried in his head (And some when he was alone) when he saw Flynn say 'I do' at the wedding, he knew it was for the best.

"You've been gone a while."

"Ah...huge guild meeting. Couldn't get out of it..."

"Mmm what am I going to do with you?"

"Start by taking these pants off..."

"I think I can manage that."

People thought they were the perfect couple, and if Yuri wasn't being screwed by the groom then he probably would've agreed. But everytime Flynn looked at him he saw nothing but sadness and longing in those blue eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Even so, he was mildly surprised when two weeks had passed that Flynn went to his house one night, pushed him back on his bed and had his way with him like no other, him wanting every part of the other. He hoped the neighbours didn't hear his moans and screams. And that's when this began, once or twice a week he would get a nightly visit from the Commandant and they would pretend Flynn wasn't married, that they were back to being lovers. Back to a simpler time.

"You should come by Dahngrest. Walls are mmm more sound proof..."

"I'll take a week off soon. I'll try to make sure she doesn't come by."

"Heh...can't wait for that week. You'll have me limping for a month."

"I won't let you go during that time. Now hurry up."

"Alright, alright. Ever the impaitent one."

Yuri easily slid Flynn into his mouth, earning a sharp groan from the other, his hair getting clenched as he started to bob his head up and down. He wondered if she did this to him, who was better? Flynn would sometimes talk about his sex with her, making Yuri's stomach clench, even though the blond always said it wasn't as good as with him. He moaned when he felt Flynn grab his own arousal, earning one from the other as well from the vibrations. He felt a hand wipe some hair out of his eyes.

"Ah...Yuri, you're so good...so beautiful..."

He frowned and continued his fast pace on Flynn, his hands clenching a little. He closed his eyes as he felt Flynn cum, the warm liquid going into his mouth. he waited until it was done before swallowing and pulling out, not looking at Flynn as he sat up. A hand rested on his cheek and he looked up sadly to meet concerned, blue orbs.

"Yuri..." Flynn leaned forward and embraced him, Yuri letting him. "I'm sorry...so sorry..." Flynn's arms began to shake.

Yuri made a small smile before pushing Flynn away, giving him a kiss. "It's fine. Just love me." He nodded, reasurring Flynn before he saw his bright smile again.

He let Flynn place him on the bed. He let Flynn tease him, make his body burn from his touches and licks. He let Flynn inside of him, wincing a bit because it had been a while, but the kiss that was given to help made him soon forget it. They were wrapped in their own world, enjoying the feeling of the other once more, everything else forgotten besides the other. When Flynn came once more, Yuri followed suit, both yelling at the feeling. The raven haired helped the blond fall on the side of the bed when he collasped in a happy daze. The knight smiled tiredly, pulling Yuri in a tight embrace once more and Yuri returned it, enjoying the beat of Flynn's heart in his ear before he flinched a little. She heard the same thing...did the same for Flynn as he just did, held him like he did. His stomach did a flip again.

"Stop thinking Yuri."

"What? Everytime I think an alarm goes through your head?"

"Yes."

"Jerk..."

"I love you too."

"..."

"Yuri..."

He heard Flynn sigh, rubbing his back in small circles. "That day...I imagined it was you I was marrying. You that I cut the cake with. You that I go to sleep with every night..." His voice got quiet as his head went into Yuri's hair. "So stop thinking. Let me have this moment or I'll start too."

Yuri frowned, worried. "Sorry...I'll stop." He held him as tight as he could, wishing that things would've been different. But they weren't, and these visits were the best that they could have.

Flynn nodded and all was well again as they held each other for a long moment, just thinking of what was in that room, the outside world no longer existing. But reality set back in when he started to feel Flynn dozing off, he gave him a little shake.

"Come on, you've got to get going. You can't not be there in the morning, she'll worry."

Flynn sighed but nodded, brushing his hands through Yuri's hair one last time. "Alright, alright. I'll get going." He sat up and started to grab for his clothes in the dark, Yuri watching amusedly as he stumbled around and nearly fell several times. "You could help you know."

He smirked. "I could..."

A scoff. "Bastard."

A chuckle. "You love me for it."

"Heh, me and my big mouth."

"Big enough for me."

Flynn rolled his eyes as he was finally dressed, near the door as he looked at Yuri he couldn't help but smile. The moonlight panned in wonderfully onto his pale skin, highlighting him like an angel. His hair splayed out like that made him want nothing more then to undress and love him for the rest of the night, but he couldn't.

The raven haired male saw the look and stood up as well. Walking over to him, he wrapped his arms around Flynn and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. And book that week off soon. Or else you'll regret it."

Flynn smiled and returned the favour. "I better do what you say. And I'm looking forward to it."

With one last kiss, Flynn opened the door and left, closing it quietly behind him. Yuri immediately walked to the window to watch his lover leave, knowing he'll be back soon. Reality was once again set back in motion, and as much as Yuri cursed it, he accepted it for what it was. He may not stay with him every night, or hold him in public, or call him husband, but, he had his heart and Flynn his. He could live with that.

* * *

You could see the awkward right? And there we go...Read and review please


End file.
